


Forget Me Not

by j_vie



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_vie/pseuds/j_vie
Summary: Lumity have grown up and now live together.A short one shot.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56





	Forget Me Not

An alarm clock rang. Another day passed by, and everything was the same as usual. The same day with a filter of gray, in a world so colorless and cruel. The beauty of the Titan’s creation was ignored and taken advantage of. But change is inevitable, and that is a fact. I sighed as I open my eyes to turn off the alarm clock. “Amity! Breakfast’s ready. Come and eat now.” I heard a certain someone shout. Luckily, I have someone to keep me company and give color to my life. My special someone, my light. “Be right there.” I said. Suddenly, a picture frame on my table fell down with a resounding _BAM!_ I picked it up and decided to replace the frame later.

After doing my usual morning routine, I went out of my room to meet my beloved. “Good morning, Ams!” she greeted me with a jovial mood.

“Mhmm. Morning.”

“Look, Ams. I made you your favorite food. Egg omelet and rice with a cup of hot coffee.”

“Thanks, Luz. You didn’t need to do this.” I can’t think of a specific reason why she really woke up with a start to just make me breakfast. She doesn’t really do this much but at least she shows me how much she cares for me.

I sat down and started eating. It tastes so good that she might surpass Camila in cooking. I curled up the corners of my lips into a smile that shows satisfaction and contentedness. “Do you like it, cariño?” she asked me nervously. I gave her a thumbs up and continued to happily dig in. I noticed that she didn’t eat a single thing she cooked. As her girlfriend, I can’t stand to watch my love not eating so I told her to eat. She shook her head no and said, “No, thanks. I still need to go to work Ams, remember?” I looked up from my plate and gave her an ‘are you sure’ gaze. “Amity, I’m really sure. Besides, this might be the last time that I can cook for you.” she smiled reassuringly at me.

“Fine. Just remember to grab a bite at a nearby café, okay?” I said.

“Yeah yeah, Blight. See you soon.”

As soon as Luz said those words, she pulled me in into a tight embrace for a very long time. She looked up to me and I could tell there is something wrong by the look in her eyes. I could see regret, longing, love, self-blame and pain in those beautiful hazel-colored eyes of hers. “Luz, what’s wrong?” I asked.

“Nothing. I need to go now. My time is running out, I’m going to be late. I love you, Amity.”

“Okay, take care. I love you too, my light.”

As soon as I turned around from her, silence enveloped the house. It was eerily quiet. I went to look at where she was last standing and saw that she was already gone. Then all of a sudden, I remembered something important. 

_It was my_ _Luz_ _’s 1_ _ st _ _death anniversary._


End file.
